Episode 7947 (3rd September 2012)
Plot Tracy tries on her Prima Doner uniform and flirts outrageously with Ryan. Brian and Julie excitedly explain to Norris how Brian has received a pay rise and they're looking to buy a flat. Kirsty overhears and suggests they look at No.12 as Jason is looking to sell. Jason shows Brian and Julie round. They tell Jason and Tina how it was Kirsty who tipped them off about the flat. Tina's livid realising that Kirsty is doing her best to make she and Tommy homeless. Eileen admits to Paul how Sean broke Lesley's vase. Paul assures her that he never liked it anyway and was only trying to make the house more "theirs". Kirsty suggests to Tyrone that they get a takeaway. She orders a pizza from Tommy's firm and when Tommy tries to deliver it, makes a point of telling him it's the wrong one and sends it back. Karl begs Stella to take him back but she remains inscrutable. Steve and Michelle are appalled to discover that Ryan's working with Tracy in the kebab shop. Tracy invites herself back to Ryan's flat knowing Steve and Michelle are out. Tina moans to Tommy about Kirsty, how she threatened her and how she's trying to make them homeless. Tommy calms her down before heading off to his night job on security. He takes the pizza delivery van. Paul and Eileen agree to give No.11 a makeover and put their own stamp on it as a couple. Tracy seduces Ryan and they head for Ryan's bedroom. Tyrone and Kirsty snuggle up happily on the sofa and talk about the impending birth. Steve and Michelle arrive home and are horrified when Tracy and Ryan emerge from the bedroom. Completely exhausted, Tommy falls asleep at the wheel and crashes the van into the back of a lorry. Cast Regular cast *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Stella Price - Michelle Collins Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *The Kabin *Victoria Street *Nick's Bistro *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street Notes *The street scenes of Tommy Duckworth's crash were recorded on 2nd Avenue in Trafford Park, Manchester. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tommy drives the pizza van to work after Kirsty's meddling makes him miss the bus, but his exhaustion places him in peril; and Steve and Michelle discover Tracy is Ryan's new workmate. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,260,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2012 episodes